Many motorcycle owners like to maintain, service and repair their own motorcycles instead of having the work done at commercial service and repair shops or motorcycle dealer service departments. These latter places have lifting devices for raising the motorcycles off the ground and to a height that is comfortable for the mechanic to perform the needed service. However, these lifting devices are unsuitable for the motorcycle owner or "backyard mechanic" to use. They are expensive, heavy and are permanently installed in a service building. They are not portable. They usually require the attention of more than one person in their operation.
In the past when a motorcycle owner wished to service or repair his own motorcycle, he usually arranges boxes, tables or benches upon which his motorcycle is to be placed. Then, because of the bulk and weight of his motorcycle, he must recruit the help of his neighbors and friends in lifting his motorcycle onto the makeshift stand. Obviously this can be an inconvenience, especially if assistance is not available.